


Lists

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is on a Halloween scavenger hunt and he goes to Lex for a list item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the old_school_clex Halloween Challenge. Thanks to Alee and Lola for the beta.

The list had to be wrong.

Clark had already gathered all the things for the first Talon Halloween Scavenger Hunt except the last item on his list. He'd avoided the final item as long as he could, and now he stood in front of Lex Luthor's front door with his hand raised to knock. Normally Clark didn't knock, but tonight was Halloween and for some reason he felt that meant he should announce his arrival. That or he was delaying as long as possible. This wasn't going to be easy.

Clark glanced back at his truck nervously. All the other items, among them simple things like a red comb from Fordman's department store and a leaf that hadn't turned colors yet, were in the front seat. Why couldn't this last item be something simple? And how could Chloe know one of Clark's deepest, most well-kept secrets? Not the secret he'd been keeping since he was three, but the one he'd been keeping since that fateful autumn day three years ago when he'd been run over by the newest member of the Smallville community. He'd never once even dared to voice this particular secret, not even to his parents. He was pretty sure he'd always been extra careful not to reveal his true feelings to anyone, especially the man in question. The problem was, Chloe was exceptionally observant, and it was possible that she'd figured it out. That could explain the item on the list, but then why wouldn't Chloe come to Clark about her suspicions? Why wouldn't she reveal what she suspected to Clark?

Clark frowned. He'd always thought that his friendship with Chloe was a close one, and he couldn't believe she'd play this kind of trick on him, but then again, they'd recently gotten into a fight. Clark thought that all had been forgiven. Maybe Chloe had lied. Maybe she was still angry at him and this was her way of getting back at him. Her way of saying that she understood why Clark didn't find her as attractive as she found him.

The large oak door swung open, breaking Clark's tangled thoughts. Lex stood before him, a glass in one hand, and the other hand on the handle of the door he'd just opened. He was dressed in casual dark gray slacks and one of the tight long-sleeved sweaters Lex was so fond of wearing. Clark noted that Lex's left nipple was erect. Terrified that he'd stared too long, he quickly looked into Lex's eyes, only Lex wasn't looking back. His gaze trailed up Clark's body and when their eyes finally met, Lex quirked a brow, questioningly. For a brief moment Clark was confused at Lex's perplexed express, but then he remembered; he was dressed in costume for the evening's festivities, and had opted for non-traditional Kent clothing this year.

"Trick or treat," Clark said, his voice cracking nervously.

He was ready to run in the other direction at a moments notice, but then Lex stepped aside and bade him to enter with a wave of his arm. Clark couldn't be rude now. It was too late. He was here and he'd have to bite the bullet. He was going to kill Chloe when he saw her. Of course Clark could always just lose, but Chloe and Pete had both taunted him, claiming that given Clark's perpetual tardiness at school, there was no way he'd be able to finish on time. Clark had taken offense to the slight and set out to prove his friends wrong. An hour later, and he was starting to feel foolish at having fallen for their trick, which Clark supposed was in keeping with the night's theme. Why couldn't they have gone with treat?

Clark followed Lex to his den, careful to keep his eyes above Lex's waist. He almost made it, but consoled himself with the fact that this time, he only glanced down twice. The last time he'd been at the mansion a few days ago, Clark had given in an astonishing five times. He was checking out Lex's walk. Clark admired the way Lex could so casually saunter into any room as though he owned it. He was not checking out Lex's ass. At least that was what he told himself.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Lex asked as he walked over to set his drink down and open a blue bottle. Clark stopped in front of the bar, glad to accept the water Lex offered him. His throat was so dry, Clark was sure sand would spill out if he opened his mouth. He drank deeply, grateful for Lex's ability to know just what Clark needed.

Clark glanced down at the list he still held in his hand and read the line he dreaded most.

 _'You can't tell him what it's for.'_

Chloe had been very detailed in each treasure, a little too detailed. How was he supposed to pull this off? All of the details were burned in his mind. Clark didn't need to read what Chloe had written, and yet he had read them over and over almost obsessively, hoping that the next time he looked at the list, it would somehow miraculously have changed.

He used a little more speed than was necessary to fold and tuck the list in his back pocket before Lex saw what he was holding and asked too many questions. With the bar between them, Lex wouldn't have seen the quicker than the eye motion. Clark leaned against the bar as casually as possible, and glanced down at his lame outfit, fully aware that Lex was staring at him.

Since Clark couldn't afford much in the way of costumes, he'd had to get a bit creative. Clark stepped back and did one turn, his arms held up. The metal handcuffs (something he'd borrowed from Chloe, and Clark hadn't bothered to ask why Chloe owned a pair of handcuffs) swung from his wrist. Chloe had done the honors of 'slapping the cuff' on him. This would be the seventh time he'd worn cuffs. The other six times had been actual arrests that Clark didn't want to think about.

He wore a pair of old black and white striped pants found at the thrift shop, and a red and white striped t-shirt that had paint stains on one shoulder.

"Let me guess," Lex said before Clark could respond. "You're an escaped felon and now I'm supposed to call the police." Lex lifted his own blue bottle of water to his lips and smiled. He took a sip. When he lowered the bottle, his lips glistened from the wetness.

"Escaped convict seemed like a better choice than farmer," Clark said sheepishly. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Lex was licking his lips. The list flashed in Clark's mind.

 _'It must last at least ten seconds.'_

Lex walked around the bar and sat down on the leather sofa, motioning for Clark to join him.

"What brings you here tonight?"

There's this thing, Clark wanted to say, but then he remember Chloe's restrictions.

 _'And it has to be on the lips. No cheating.'_

Clark inhaled, noting that Lex was freshly showered and when he glanced down, he realized that he was fiddling with the label of his bottle. He stopped tearing at the thin paper, dreading that he'd probably already made a mess. Sure enough when Clark casually glanced down at his bottle, there were little bits of paper scattered across his lap like confetti. Lex's gaze was fixed on the mess in Clark's lap.

"There's a cure for that," Lex teased. He reached out and brushed at a stray piece that had fluttered onto his own pant leg. "I'm guessing that you are engaging in the Talon festivities for the evening, and I have something you need for your list?"

Clark felt like an idiot. Lex must have seen the Halloween scavenger hunt sign that had been hanging in the Talon window for weeks.

"I'm only guessing since you seem always eager to help Lana out when it comes to..."

Before he could think about what he was doing, Clark squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in closer. He pressed his lips to Lex's mouth whose lips were parted to continue the conversation, and kissed him. Their tongues met and Clark had only a moment to marvel at the taste and texture before he thought about what he'd just done. He was sure Lex was going to push him away before he even had a chance to stop, but when three seconds passed and Lex still hadn't pulled away, Clark decided to take that as a good sign. He pushed his tongue in deeper and was met by Lex's own wet tongue. Clark's whole body exploded with awareness he'd never experienced before. The new wonderful, warm sensations traveled from his head to his toes. He had to shift on the spot because his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight around the crotch.

When he hit the count of ten in his head, Clark meant to stop the kiss, but Lex was kissing him back and it was amazing. No other kiss Clark had ever experience had even been close to this good. Lex was tilting his head and wrapping his arm around Clark's shoulders to pull them closer together. Lex's other hand brushed against Clark's crotch. Clark shuddered and kissed Lex harder. He placed his hands on Lex's hips and squeezed. That made Lex moan with pleasure. Clark yanked Lex up off the sofa and into his lap. Lex moved in close, his fingers going to the buttons on Clark's shirt. Then he yanked the shirt off, and Lex's smooth hands caressed Clark's arms.

The kiss grew deeper until Clark thought he'd drown in Lex's scent and touch. He never wanted it to end. Clark had never been kissed like this before in his life. He'd never felt so electric or alive in anybody else's arms.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Lex pulled Clark in close and held on tightly. Clark couldn't see Lex's face or his eyes, but he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Clark's own heart was racing. The sudden realization that the seconds were ticking away and neither one of them had said a word settled in the few still-functioning brain cells Clark possessed. Clark could feel the rise and fall of Lex's Adam's apple against his shoulder as Lex swallowed hard. He'd just 'made out' with Lex! Clark smile. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Lex's waist.

"Treat," Clark whispered as he turned his head and placed his lips against the shell of Lex's ear. His voice hadn't even cracked despite the fact that Clark's heart was still hammering in his chest.

* * *

Clark slammed the door of his truck shut and practically skipped into the Talon. The coffee shop was still filled with costumed customer, sipping at pumpkin lattes. Clark could see that all the other people who had participated in the scavenger hunt had already returned. Their items sat on the far table that had been reserved just for this occasion. He walked over and set his items down beside the others. Chloe rushed up to Clark, excitedly waving her arms. She was calling his name frantically. Clark was expecting her to gloat at the fact that she'd been right about Clark's tardiness, but instead she grabbed him by his arm.

"Did you get everything on the list?" Chloe asked with a panicked expression.

"I did," Clark said as he ducked his head and blushed. He stared down at the floor, hoping nobody would notice his embarrassment. He noticed that Lana stood just a few feet behind Chloe, one hand on her hip. She looked distress.

"Are you sure? Give me your list." Before Clark could comply, Chloe yanked the list from his hand and quickly glanced at it. Her eyes went wide with horror.

Lana had come up beside her, her eyes going wide when she saw the list.

"What?" Clark asked, leaning forward to see that he hadn't accidentally given them the wrong piece of paper.

Chloe looked up at Clark and narrowed her eyes. "So, you got everything on the list?" she asked again.

"Yes," Clark said nervously. He glanced from Chloe to Lana and back. They both looked visibly upset. Chloe waved the list in his face.

"You took the wrong list," she said and punctuated her words by jabbing it with her index finger. Lana nodded sharply, her head bobbing up and down.

Clark's heart skipped a beat.

Lana held out a piece of paper. "It seems, you got my list and I got yours."

Clark didn't have time to react. His cell phone rang. When he jumped to answer it, he turned away from his friends' glares.

It was a text message from Lex.

Clark spun back to face Lana and Chloe. Chloe's expression had changed to amusement.

"I guess I lost," Clark said as he backed slowly away from them. "I have to go. It's an emergency. A pie emergency." One day Clark would learn how to lie properly.

Before either of his friends had a chance to respond, Clark turned and ran out of the Talon, without a backwards glance. He made sure nobody was around. As he ran faster than a normal man could see, the text message Lex had sent went through his mind over and over.

 _'Bring the cuffs.'_


End file.
